Know Who Loves You? Full Revised
by Rancai
Summary: My style has changed quite a bit, so I took down the originals and revised them. This story is in 2 parts. Still OOC. Leah's still Leah, for those who have read the humiliating antecedent to this story.
1. Know Who Loves You? Pt 1 Revised

Know Who Loves You?  
  
Author: Rose Samunski ß I'm going to change this soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one in this story except for my character, Leah, and part of the story line is mine.

  
Notes: This was based on a dream I had when I fell asleep after watching cartoons. Yes, a dream. Just a few details added and changed. Words in Italics are mostly thoughts or flashbacks. This takes place before Seto Kaiba comes into the anime, and the flashback is based off the manga, though I did twist it around a bit. I've also switched to their Japanese names, because I think they're much cooler.  


Author's Apology: I am _so _sorry for not having to be able to update. I've had my computer for about a month now, and I didn't even try to continue. Why? Lack of inspiration. And I'm lazy. I'm taking off the originals, so I can revise them to my liking. My style has changed quite a bit since I lost my computer, and when I read over them, I became very embarrassed and even refused to read on after some spots. It's so cheesy at some points, and very vague. I've saved the original reviews, so I can look them over and get some suggestions on how to make it even better. I still think my writing isn't good, like Saendie's. I am simply an amateur compared to the great, professional Saendie. Maybe you honest writers and readers will help me make it as good as it could be. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

******

  
The bell rang for the end of the school day: 3:10. Everybody but the teacher, Yugi Mutou, and I fled from the room, yelling in thrill that the school day was over. Mrs. Culmoto quietly sat at her desk, grading those horribly hard math tests we had just finished. I cringed at the thought of those algebraic problems. I was pretty sure nothing could draw her attention away from the tests. She was quite a devoted teacher and was a favorite of the students, for her fair and calculated judgments. I looked over at Yugi, who was gathering everything into the pockets of his backpack. Trying to put everything in its place and be precise, as usual. "Hey, Yugi!" I called to him from three desks away, my voice cracking a little. I hoped he hadn't noticed. Why can't I tell him how I feel about him?  
  
_'Because you don't won't to ruin your friendship' _my conscience argued, and I almost hissed aloud in retort.  
  
He glanced up at me, smiling, the Millennium Puzzle dangling from its thin cord around his neck. "Yeah, Leah?" That little glint in his eye, so full of wisdom, compassion blazing brilliantly, almost made me faint in awe.  
  
"Do you want to go to the docks with me after school?" I forced out, my voice catching at the last word.  
  
A look of puzzlement crept over his face. _'Oh no, he's gonna say no. I can't take rejection'_.  
  
Then he smiled again, and my heart went all aflutter at his simple beauty. "Sure, I'd love to go."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. My heart jumped to my throat, and butterflies flittered around in my slowly contracting stomach.  
  
"After I go to Grandpa's shop. Would it be all right if Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu came also? They're going to be at the shop today, too, for Jounouchi's training in the Duel Monsters card game, and I'm sure they'd love to go with us."  
  
My heart fell to my feet and was flattened by some invisible foot, probably by my own disappointment. The butterflies dropped dead in my stomach, their little, paper-thin wings moving no more.  
  
"Sure." I muttered half-heartedly, my eyes staring at the tiled floor.  
  
"Leah, are you okay?" His voice broke into my thoughts, disrupting them and scattering them to the four winds. I looked up at him, and his eyes stared back into mine. His eyes, so filled with concern. Gods, why is he so enchanting and caring? 

"Leah, what's wrong?" he gently urged, grabbing my arm. A little burning shock shot up my arm, and I immediately brightened up, my feelings transforming to some strange, fake joy. I didn't want him worrying about me. "Nothing!" I replied falsely, shifting my gaze at the lie, ashamed. He smiled again, but I could see right through it. His real feelings lay underneath it, bright and as blazing as the sunlight.  
  
Concern.  
  
He knew something was wrong, but he wasn't going to push it out of me. I couldn't tell if that meant he didn't want to hurt me because he liked me, or if he just didn't want to shove me around because I was one of his best friends. "Ok, then. Meet us later at Grandpa's shop. Besides, I don't think he's seen you in a while. I'm sure he'd like to see you again, especially after everything we've said about you. Especially me." He explained. He immediately blushed beet-red, as if he said something he didn't want to be left out in the open. If he did, I didn't notice it. I'm so naïve. He instantly jumped up and ran from the room, the Millennium puzzle jumping irately on its leather cord. The last glimpse I saw of him was his backpack flying behind him. I stole a glance at the clock hanging on the wall again. 3:13. Time went so slow when I was with him. Why couldn't he be mine? I would've spent the rest of my life with him, without complaint, without sorrow, but would I ever expose my feelings? I sighed sadly, trying to keep a sudden explosion of waterworks behind my eyelids, blindly picked up my math book, loose papers, and backpack, trying to yank me to the floor with its contents of heavy schoolbooks and cluttered notebooks, and slowly walked out the door.  


******  


I walked into Grandpa's card shop about 4:30, and, even from the very front of the store, I could hear Grandpa's voice yelling out commands. I smiled as I heard Jounouchi retaliating back, yelling, "All right already, all right already!" I walked a little further into the room. The cold floor sent shivers up my spine, even though I couldn't even feel it through my white tennis shoes and violet socks. Why was I so cold, so nervous? It's not as though I've never done this before. "Yugi! Anzu! Honda! Jounouchi! Sugoroku! I'm here!" My formal voice rang across the small room, echoing among the reflective glass cases and brilliant shining mint condition cards and booster packs that lay within them. The ceiling lights from above glared off the cases, give them an unearthly glow. I felt so dull in such a luminous place. I listened to approaching, and Yugi was the first to run out from the back room. My heart began to race as I saw his ruby eyes, twinkling in the dim light. "Hey, Leah! We're almost done back here. Just give us a couple more minutes, and then we'll go to the docks."  
  
"Yeah. If Jounouchi can learn that you don't place a magic card on the field before a monster card."  


"I heard that, Honda! At least my head falls off my shoulders!"  
  
I could actually imagine Honda's expression of confusion. "Uh, okay." Honda murmured.  
  
"Oops. I meant to say that my shoulders stay on my head."  
  
"Forget about it, Jounouchi." Anzu muttered. Even if she was still in the back room, I could portray her rolling her eyes at such a ignorant insult.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Ok, maybe it won't be a couple of minutes. But, will you wait for us to be finished with Jounouchi?"  
  
I shrugged apologetically, as though it was my fault. "Sure, I will. What's the big deal about waiting for Jounouchi?"  
  
"I'm never gonna learn that a flying monster has an advantage over a land creature!" Jounouchi screeched from the back room. I heard Anzu and Honda groan at his mistake. Or should I say, one of several mistakes, judging from how long and low the groan drew on.  
  
"Jounouchi!!! You must remember everything I have taught you, or you will never be a great Master Duelist!" Sugoroku roared.  
  
I glanced over at Yugi, sighing with frustration. "Never mind."  


******

  
An hour later we miraculously got out of the shop. Yugi and I walked ahead, and the other three guys slinked behind us. Jounouchi's eyes stared at his shoes, and he looked solemn and really upset. "Man, why can't I learn anything?" He murmured  
  
"Oh gosh!" I blurted, exasperated at his self-doubt and pity. "Jounouchi, your doing fine. You're just a little slow in catching on."

__

'Ok, really, really_ slow in catching on'_, I said to myself with empathy for the poor, unknowledgeable young man.

"Don't let Sugoroku bring you down. He's just using a lot of constructive criticism. It'll help you learn quicker, and will also force you to try a lot harder. You'll be a great duelist yet." I snapped back quickly, trying to sound positive.  
  
All their gazes seem to lock onto me, their eyes boring into me. Nervousness crept into my system, their orbs causing me loads of anxiety. _'What did I say? Didn't I say something that should of put Jounouchi's mood into happy overdrive?'_  
  
Then Jounouchi turned his attention on Yugi, looking slightly happier, the little twinkle of confidence in his eyes. "So, Yugi. Is she right? Am I doing just fine, learning slowly, or am I a complete and total loser?"  


I glanced over at Yugi. _'Please, give him a convincing answer.'_

How could I ever doubt Yugi?

  
"Of course Leah's right, Jounouchi. It won't be long before you'll be dueling right along the best of them, like Sugoroku. Just give yourself more time. Don't be impatient. We all have faith in you, and we know you can learn." Yugi replied, smiling. Everyone knew he was being truthful, because they knew that he would never lie to them. To anyone.  
  
Besides, Yugi was too nice to try to hurt anybody in any way, or let anybody else get assaulted, even when Jounouchi and Honda had picked on him when they weren't even friends, and he had stood up for them anyway when Ushio, the school's rule enforcer at the time, had bullied them. I remembered the scene all to well: _A horrified shriek was ripped from my throat when I saw the short cuts and rapidly growing bruises covering Yugi when I found him, clinging stubbornly to consciousness, lying against the wall with Jounouchi and Honda, who lay next to him, gently shaking him, trying their best to keep him awake. Or even alive, as I saw from my view point. My anger clouded my mind so viciously, that I didn't notice the lacerations that likewise littered their broken bodies, and I immediately blamed them for injuring him - my best friend. They barked right back, trying to explain to me, to plead with me, that they didn't hurt him. As I glared into their eyes, I almost saw apologetic stares._

They wanted forgiveness? Ha, fat chance.

Of course, I didn't believe them, because I had been there at different times when they terrorized him. Even if Jounouchi was the only one who had actually harmed Yugi, past or present, physically or mentally, I still had to accuse both of them. And the emotions I associated with them right now were so close to hatred, that I wasn't going to listen to logical reasoning of any kind if it came from either of their gaping mouths. 

Yugi groaned, and I lunged toward him, apprehension twisting my face, startling Jounouchi and Honda, who jolted a little ways away, leaving me enough room to scoot closer to the spike-haired boy. I cautiously sat next to him, holding him in my arms, every two seconds glaring at one of them - them, them jerks! - with harsh, icy eyes. His violet eyes slowly opened and gazed into mine, showing me all the wonders they held that usually stayed hidden, like forbidden treasures that I had unlocked. "Yugi? You okay? What did they do to you?" I tried to fight back tears as he moaned in pain. "Please tell me you're ok!" I choked out, mental agony wrenching rational thoughts from my quickly contracting mind. He coughed, his hand flying to his mouth, trying to keep contagious germs from landing on my bare, open skin. Always thinking of others before himself. How could anyone hurt such an affectionate person?

"Don't worry about me, Yugi. Don't even waste your energy. If you gave me a little fever, it would be nothing compared to the pain you're in. Please answer me this time. Are you ok?" He coughed one more time. This time, he didn't cover his mouth, and the phloem came flying into my eyes. I immediately wiped the majority away, bidding the rest gone by blinking, knowing nothing could pain me more than seeing him like this, even if I caught some incurable disease. I was glad he could hear me and actually do what I say. I was ecstatic he was actually awake. Jounouchi leaned over in my direction, towards Yugi, but I hissed at him, like a tiger baring his fangs at struggling prey. He just looked at me in surprise, not fear, as I had coveted, and quickly moved back into his original position, gazing at the two of us. My eyes, so hard, so challenging, dared him to move toward Yugi again.  
  
He didn't make any other movement toward the beautiful, wounded creature that lay in my arms.  
  
"They didn't do this to me, Leah."  
  
I squealed in delight as his voice floated up to my ears. "Yugi!" I yelled happily, embracing him firmly. He let out a small cry of pain as I crushed his weary muscles and bruised bones, but I could feel the taut muscles in his face, curving upwards to form a smile. He knew I was happy, no, not happy, ecstatic that he was okay. Hot tears flowed down my cheeks, tears of pure bliss. They stained his skin, his beautiful clear skin, displaying my joy. I was a child who had just received a great gift from a respected relative. I didn't even hear him as he begged me to let me go and relieve him of choking pain. He gasped, and I hissed in empathy. He cleared his throat to talk to me again, finally getting my attention.

"They didn't do this to me, Leah. Please listen. They didn't do this." he rasped, his voice scratchy and rough, like sandpaper, as if his vocal cords were ruptured. I looked at his neck, and let out a terrified shriek. How had I not noticed before? His throat, tender and throbbing, was bright red in color, like something had reared back and smashed into the open flesh and muscle. I clutched at my throat, actually feeling the pain. His pain.  
  
"Yugi, you're throat…"   
  
"Ushio did this to me, not them," he cut me off, his eyes flashing dully in anger at the name. "They are innocent. I-I was just trying to help them."

Ushio? Why would Ushio hurt any of them?

  
"But why help them? They've always picked on you. They've never cared for your feelings."  
  
"I guess that everybody deserves to have people that care about them, even indirectly. Even Jounouchi and Honda."  
  
"Yugi.", I sighed pathetically. How could I ever amount to the level of compassion he dealt? I kissed him on the cheek as a gesture of thanks. For what though, I can't recall. I smiled briefly as I stared down upon him, his features twisted in bliss and harmony. From what, though? Finally getting able to rest without me choking him?

"You're right. They may not be the nicest people in the world, but I'm sure they're still kind at times."  
  
"Yeah, Leah. That sounds more like you," he said, the abrasion of his throat driving out his voice in a muffled whisper.

  
"What you talking about Yugi? Leah always sounds sweet, yet rational. I should know. She's a great person, especially if she stands up to us like that to protect you. Like since we're twice her size."  
  
I swiveled my head toward Jounouchi. Yugi couldn't really move, so I slowly, carefully turned his body around in the curve of mine. I could feel his muscles tense in pain as he was fully turned, so I put my chin gently on his head, a gesture of consolation. "Whoa. Did Jounouchi Katsuya just say something nice about moi?" I asked mockingly, chuckling a little. The first laugh I had ever shared with Jounouchi, though it was at him. Yugi tried to laugh, but it came out as a cross between a chuckle and a choke. "Yugi, save your strength." I whispered into his cold ear.  
  
Yugi twisted in my grasp, defying everything I had just told him to do. "Leah, help me up."  
  
"No," I sternly answered, shaking my head vigorously back and forth. My wall of rigid ice couldn't be broken, not then. I had to stay firm, unless I wanted to see him get hurt.  
  
"Help me up," he ordered again, slowly turning his head to look into my violet-blue eyes. His eyes pleaded with me, showing me everything he was capable of. I felt my wall begin to thaw within the flames of his eyes. I knew he could probably stand up, I just didn't want to see him suffer in the agonizing process of getting to his feet. I sighed, head dropping in defeat. 

The wall melted into a puddle in the blaze of his eyes.

I carefully pulled myself to a crouching position, my arms still wrapped around him. I felt like I had been exercising for several hours, my breathing intense and rapid as I gently hauled myself and him to our feet. I slung his arm around my shoulder, almost stunned at how weightless he seemed. He stood upright, to my surprise, but when he tried to take a step, he stumbled and fell to one knee. I was there, of course, holding him, thankfully, and I snaked an arm around his lithe waist to add extra support. His knees wobbled like Jell-O and his face was twisted into a grimace, the restless muscles in his legs screaming in retribution. His face switched back into a smile, as always, full of age-old wisdom and contagious joy, and he stared straight at Jounouchi, his arm still hooked around my shoulder. I couldn't really see Yugi's expression, but as I stared at Jounouchi's changing features, I could guess Yugi was staring at him with a daring look.  
  
Honda, who had stayed quiet and stood alone from the three of us, staring, finally spoke up and broke the tension.  
  
"C'mon, Yugi. I don't think it's good for you to stand up in your condition. Let's take you home." He was in that all-around good guy and role model stage again. I had never really had a problem with Honda. It was just Jounouchi who got on my nerves, and Honda knew he wasn't the one I couldn't stand, because I had conferred with him on several solo occasions, usually during lunch before Jounouchi appeared with his heaping tray. It was just the fact that he hung out with the blonde that kept me away.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi. We'll all take you home." Jounouchi announced. I absentmindedly stood there, shocked, at the tenderness in his eyes. When had he actually cared _about Yugi?  
  
"Do you even know where that is?" I asked, an accusing gleam in my eye. I still didn't trust him, even if it was Ushio who had beaten Yugi. And them as well, if thine eyes didn't deceive me. What was he trying to prove?  
  
Jounouchi flinched. Good, I had scared him. "Of course! Why wouldn't I know?" he stated matter-of-factly, acting as though he had studied the encyclopedia or something else intellectual.  
  
"Because you've never been to his house." I blurted quickly, knowing I had cornered him.  
  
Jounouchi just stood there, staring blankly. I waited for a remark, something retarded, but still a remark, but he just blinked stupidly several times. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, guys. Follow me. I know where he lives. I've been there several times. Several hundred."  
  
Yugi leaned on me, and laid his head sleepily on my shoulder. He was dead tired, and his eyelids wavered. He was just as tall as I was, which was pretty short, and even in the same grade. I had known him for so long, since we were about three, even though he was a couple months older. We were the best of friends.  
  
I tried to imagine what he had felt as he barricaded Jounouchi and Honda from Ushio. Imagining it was no problem, because I had been at several places where he had gotten beat up, because he was small, or wanted to be alone, or some other reason that bullies always seemed to home in on. He didn't have the heart to actually insult or hit anybody, so courteous and kind was he, and I always stepped in to save him. Since no guy had the guts to hit a girl, unless they were girls themselves, they all backed off. Then after every fight we would go to his grandfather's shop. And I always was there for Yugi, bandaging his cuts, cooling his swellings, and wiping up blood, if there was any. Usually there wasn't. Ordinarily I got there in time to stop blows from being landed, but sometimes I didn't, and I always regretted not being able to appear before he had been injured.  
  
But the bad part about this fight was that Yugi wasn't directly involved in it. At least, to my knowledge he hadn't been. He had bravely stood up for somebody that he knew didn't deserve what pain and agony they had bestowed. I guess that's what I liked about Yugi the most. His love and compassion.  
  
As we walked - more like limped - toward Sugoroku's shop, I contemplated all of this. It was kind of hard, though, since Jounouchi and Honda kept talking loudly, disturbing my thoughts. Usually, I ignored them, but this conversation actually appealed to me.  
  
"So, Jounouchi. You going to the basketball game tomorrow?"  
  
I quirked an eyebrow in interest. Basketball was a definite eye-catcher for me. I loved sports, especially basketball and baseball, my two faves.  
  
"I guess." Jounouchi replied with absolutely no enthusiasm.  
  
"Come on! What's your prob-"  
  
"Hey, Leah," came a hushed whisper next to my ear. The tiny breeze tickled my skin, and I let out a very small giggle. I turned my head slightly to look into Yugi's blazing violet eyes, igniting a fire within my soul.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi?" I whispered back, shivering as he tightened his grip on me, most likely to add more support.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For always being there for me."  
  
"Yugi. I'll always be there for you, no matter what."  
  
He smiled at me. But, something startled me within it. It seemed like he had was smiling about more than just being friends. I couldn't tell what it was, or how, but Yugi had somehow changed instantly.  
  
I looked into his eyes again. His eyes showed it to. That extra emotion added into the recipe. I still couldn't decipher its complex code. What was he hiding? Or was it out in the open, and I was too dumb to notice? I never really could read his eyes, not like he could read mine.  
  
"Leah. Thank you for everything you've done for me."  
  
"But, Yugi, I-"  
  
My voice was cut off as his soft lips brushed my cheek. I tried to let out a small cry of surprise, to protest, to push away, but nothing came out, I couldn't move. It was as if Yugi had cast a soul-binding spell over my helpless body. An enchantment, so great, so powerful, I would condemn myself to his every whim and desire until I had fulfilled it. I wished, yearned, that I would stay under that spell forever. Just being there with Yugi, holding him, seemed the best, most wonderful event that could ever happen to me. I felt safe, loved, and happy.  
  
I almost groaned in despair as I felt the emotion leave my body. As his lips departed from my now warm skin, I felt that special tinge of contentment float away like a feather on a light breeze. I glanced over again at Yugi. He was trying to sleep, to help his cuts and sores feel less painful. Within seconds, I could hear his light snoring, knowing he was sleeping his pain away. I smiled at him. He was so cute asleep. He was cute anytime.  
  
My eyes shaded over as I realized how horrible it was. If he was half asleep a minute ago, did he mean it when he kissed me? Did he even realize he did it? Was the pain driving him into temporary insanity? It was terribly out of character for him to be so bold and daring, and especially not shy. It just wasn't him.  
  
I felt my spirit wither and wilt sickly. My mind, my source of will, had somehow been separated from my body. I couldn't think straight. Jounouchi and Honda continued to talk, but all I heard was a sewn together sentence that went on for eternity. Everything I saw was fuzzy, like the hair on a peach. Everything I smelled had a tainted odor, as if every substance was dying. When I touched something, it was sandpaper, pricking at my skin with its grainy texture. If I ate something, it'd probably taste bitter and stale, like I had just plucked it from a drawer that I hadn't opened for several years. I felt almost nothing at all. Nothing but spiraling ebony. Yet, Yugi, the handsome angel in my arms, was perfect. He was the only world, the only beam of guiding light, around me. He was my world, for that incredibly long walk. He kept me from being consumed into everlasting shadows. Why did I feel this way? He was only my friend, right?  
  
Did he actually like me? Or had he been just half asleep, dreaming of the girl he actually loved, thinking he was kissing her?  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I could see Sugoroku's shop. Or, the fuzzy outline of it anyway. "Jounouchi, Honda, we're here." I heard myself say unconsciously, as if my voice was its own being. I wasn't even thinking about it. I felt Yugi being pulled away from my grasp, and the whole sense waning feeling departed as his arm fell from my shoulder. I looked around, and realized everything was back to normal, all my senses had returned. I looked over at Honda, who had draped Yugi across his arms in a sleeping position, clutching him to his chest. Yugi didn't stir. I stood next to Honda, making sure Jounouchi was on the other side of him just in case he decided to roll over, and we walked solemnly into the shop, our expressions like the whole world had exploded into flames. "Sugoroku! Yugi's hurt again." I called out, my voice cracking. I was in control of my voice again, and, somehow, I wish I wasn't. Sugoroku came from the back room, doubtlessly taking inventory, and rushed over to us, holding a pad of paper and a pencil. The paper and pencil clattered to the floor when he noticed all the injuries that enveloped him. "Follow me," he ordered gently, his tone of voice strong and steady, knowing what he had to do from past experiences.  
  
We followed him to the back part of the shop, to the house portion. I walked to Yugi's room, upstairs, and quickly walked in, everyone else following. _

How many times had I been in here, talking and guiltlessly laughing to Yugi as he had played with his puzzle, and how many times had I been here under the circumstances when he had been bullied, like today?

A dramatic sigh escaped my lips, as though I were on stage and performing my important role, seeking for empathy and pity from my captivated audience.

The room was quite simple in appearance, but it was that quality that gave it its complexity. It made you think, who lived here, what are they like, what do they do? There were no obvious clues about the identity of its inhabitant, except the Duel Monsters poster that hung beside the door. But there were so many obsessed players who had that poster, it'd be impossible to narrow it down to one person, no less than two million.

A varnished desk, the gilded gold puzzle box sitting ominously in the center, sat below the streaked window. Its drawers were packed full of Duel Monsters boosters packs and single cards he had gotten from Sugoroku. A plain looking bed lay to the left of it, in the corner, with a lively blue and white quilt draped across it. One corner of the quilt lay rumpled and curved into a beautiful fashion, strangely alone and peculiar in the gloomy atmosphere of the room. I smoothed it out then pulled it back, revealing the white sheet beneath it. "Set Yugi here, Honda." He followed my directions, setting Yugi lengthwise down on the bed, and I quickly pulled the quilt back over him, trying to warm him, hoping the blood that had not yet crusted over would not stain the soft material. I grabbed the metal chair from Yugi's desk and sat down next to the bed. It was as cold as I felt, like Hades. "Go, you two, please. I want to be alone with Sugoroku and Yugi." They hesitated, not sure what to do. "But, Leah, it's partly-"  
  
"Leave!" I hissed at Jounouchi as he tried to resist. "Please."  
  
Jounouchi stared at me, trying to figure out if he should leave or not, then reluctantly left the room, sighing, but Honda lingered. I knew Honda was trying to be uplifting, like he always did, so I forced myself to listen, to not worry about Yugi for one minute. He was being himself: role model student and all-around nice guy. "We'll be back tomorrow to check up on him. Don't try and stop us then, Leah. I know you're worried about him, but we are too, and he did save us from Ushio, you know. Vengeance will be ours."

I sighed wearily. I didn't know much about Ushio, just that everyone thought he was an asshole. He was the school's rule enforcer, and he always used this to his advantage. Even the teachers were afraid of him, Honda had told me. He was a tall, wide thug, certainly twice as tall as Yugi or me. It wouldn't take much for him to snap me in two, I was sure of it.   
  
"No, Honda. Yugi wouldn't want that. Yugi wanted to protect you, and he did just that. No more fighting."

I watched sadly as he admiringly nodded his acceptance of my explanation, and turned to walk. I smirked, actually amused, and said, "Besides, I don't think you could fight him again and actually expect to live.

His head jolted around, and he grinned, gesturing his small wounds and bruises. "Hey, that isn't fair! We were caught off guard!"

I chortled, then dismissed him with a wave of my hand. When he reached the entrance to the doorway, which didn't take more than three seconds, I couldn't help but speak my gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, Honda. Tell that to Jounouchi too." I said. I then sadly glanced back to the disturbing scene I had just sat down too. Tears tugged at my willing eyes, and I held Yugi's hand, like so many times before. I looked down into his face, and heard Honda's retreating footsteps walking out the door, clomping down the stairs. Then I heard two sets, and I realized that Jounouchi had waited for him. 'Maybe Jounouchi isn't such a bad guy after all.' I tried to smile, but all that came out was a scowl. I immediately frowned, not wanting to look angry. What reason had I to be angry, except at Ushio? I turned my head, and gazed up into Sugoroku's big, sad eyes. His eyes, the same color as Yugi's. Ruby-violet.  
  
I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst into tears, the warm, salty liquid running down my cheeks. A single drop slipped off my chin and onto his eye. He stirred a little, and groaned. My eyes widened, and I froze. I didn't want to wake him, for fear of putting him in more stinging pain. I sat straight in my chair, frigid, not moving a muscle. I was even afraid to bat an eyelid. He turned to his left a little, facing me, and brought his hand up to his face. His eyes opened - or did they? - but his hand obscured them before I could take an analyzed look. His knees were slightly bent in this new slightly fetal position, and he shuddered and relaxed again. He was content.  
  
I breathed out slowly and deeply, feeling some of my threatening unease escape as well. I didn't even know I was holding my breath, so nervous and upset was I. Yugi murmured something in his deep sleep, but I wasn't focused. He smiled in his relaxed stupor. I hoped he was dreaming of something peaceful, because he would be anything but that when he awoke. I began sobbing again, silently this time. "Why does this always happen to you, Yugi? Why do you care so much?" I whispered in-between sobs, wishing he could hear me. "Why do you always have to be everybody's guardian?"  
  
Sugoroku must've heard my questions to his quiescent grandson, because he suddenly appeared next to me. "Because he does, Leah," came his reply in my ear, startling me. I shifted awkwardly in my chair, and turned to him, my eyes bloodshot, my skin blotched red, and my expression filled with disbelief and concealed anger. I probably looked like an Irish banshee. "But why?" I strangled out. "Why does he have to care so much?"  
  
"Because he loves everything and everybody, no matter how good or evil. He believes everybody deserves a second chance, a third, a fourth. Nobody deserves pain in his eyes, not even the evil of heart." Such sincerity. He reminded me so much of Yugi.  
  
"I know, Sugoroku." I sighed. "It's just that-that I worry about him so much."  
  
"So do I. He is my grandson, and I can understand why you care so much. He has been one of your best friends since you were toddlers. You always stood up for him, and vice versa. He may not have shown it, but I knew he probably did inside. He's just shy."  
  
I reached up and kissed Sugoroku on the cheek. I embraced him, and then looked into his eyes. "Sugoroku? May I be alone with Yugi?" He nodded his head, and then disappeared into the front of the house, closing the bedroom door behind him. I switched my gaze from the diminishing form of the wise elder man to Yugi. He trembled a little, and his hands were shaking. Seeing he was cold, on impulse I grabbed both his hands, warming them with my body heat. I didn't realize I had even done it, until his hands squeezed mine in reassurance and encouragement. His eyes opened for a moment. Orbs stared right into mine, hypnotizing me. 

If he had asked me to impale myself on a sword, I would have done it, if only he would keep staring at me in such an alluring fashion.

Were these thoughts I kept considering normal for close friends? I had never thought them before.

"Thank you again, Leah," he muttered. "Where would I be without you?"  
  
I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. His gaze still held me in its spell, and I felt like I was falling, falling forever into his amethyst eyes.  
  
I guess he read my expression, aware that I would never ever leave his side, and he closed his eyes again. His hands dropped from mine, landing on his small stomach, and he didn't budge. I stared at him, never taking my eyes off him, waiting - waiting? - for him to open his eyes again and talk to me. I involuntarily extended my arms into a stretched pose, and felt my muscles relax as I yawned. My eyelids weighed a million pounds, and I couldn't keep them up. I was dead tired, for the day's activities had taken me by surprise, and the after effect was making me drowsy. I lowered my head to the bed, placing my heavy, stuffy head on Yugi's chest. I couldn't think straight, and if I could, would've put my head into a more wise area, possibly upon my own chest. Unfortunately, I was oblivious to the sense of touch, something I would most likely regret later on.

It felt like all my thoughts had been mashed together into some kind of brain wave slush. One thought lead into another irrelevant thought, which lead to strange ideas such as flying elephants with pink feathers and one-hundred foot tall people who were weaker than fleas. My eyes closed almost instantaneously, I was so tired. A couple seconds before my brain began its daily hibernation, I felt an arm snake around my waist, gently tugging me upon the bed. I opened my eyes for a split second, my eyelids almost hurting from the effort. As hazy as my vision was, I still saw Yugi, his eyes half-lidded, beaming down at me, that strange smile he had given me when I walked home with him sleeping on my shoulder. My eyelids closed again, and I fell into a deep sleep, filled with beautiful reveries of never-ending love and paradise. I felt the light sensation of angel's feathers brushing my cheeks with their soft, ticklish texture in my deep rest. I wasn't exactly sure it was feathers, but it felt like it, smooth and satiny, and I hoped it was, so that I knew that I was in God's hands. But that was probably just a dream too.  
  
There was more to the scene that I remember which had occurred after I had fallen asleep. I reminisce Yugi slinking out of the bed and going to his desk, probably to fiddle with the Millennium puzzle. How many years had he been working on that? Seven, eight years? I had always hoped he would finish it and get the wish he had always sought. 

True friends. Friends that he would never betray him and friends that would never betray him. He had spoken of his wish to me many times. Friends he would stand up for, always overlooking the consequences of his actions, knowing he had done the right thing from the very beginning, whatever it was he had implemented.

After that, I had fallen back to sleep. But it wasn't for long.

Yugi had let out a yelp of disbelief, and I had jolted awake, but only for an moment, in which I had enough time to see his face, twisted in frustration and anxiety, ripping apart in his room in silent incredulity, muttering to himself in reassurance. I reluctantly fell asleep, wishing I had asked him what had unraveled him so.

Later, I recalled Sugoroku coming into the room, and Yugi's sigh of disappointment and sorrow calling me from my presently recurring slumber, to the dimension of mist and delusion that linked the way to the world of sleep.

When had I become such a light sleeper? And why, why was Yugi still out of the bed? Had I just exaggerated his injuries from the beginning?

I couldn't flutter my lashes, even if I did want to awaken. Drained of precious energy, I didn't have the will to power my arms to push me up onto my elbows. I simply listened to their conversation, until sleep became the victor over my mind yet again. Eavesdropping is wrong, but hey, I didn't care at the moment.

I heard the familiar clink of metal pieces as Yugi plunked the puzzle onto his glossy desk. "Ho-ho! Excellent! You've completed the puzzle!", rang out Sugoroku's praising voice.

He had completed the puzzle? That's fantastic! He had hoped for so long that he would finish it, that it had become a dream of mine that he would accomplish it. I would've flung myself upon Yugi in a congratulatory hug, regardless of my lethargic state, if his next words hadn't stopped me.

"Umm…Not yet, Grandpa…"

"Nice job!"

Why was Sugoroku still so pleased? I couldn't help but open my eyes and shift my body a bit, my inactive muscles yelping in anger at being awakened, so that I could see them, without revealing my awareness to the situation.

"Yugi…during the past eight years" - Ha! So it was eight years! - "you made a wish with the puzzle, right?"

"Eh?", came his confused reply.

"Your wish will be fulfilled!", the old man exclaimed, holding out his fist. He unraveled his fingers, and there, laying in the basin of his palm, was a piece of the puzzle. Yugi's expression cracked into one of astonishment and surprise.

"AH! Grandpa…You found it for me! Thank you!" He jumped him in an embrace of gratitude, completely knocking him off balance, both of them almost tumbling to the floor. I barely stifled an amused chuckle, but continued to listen in alert silence.

"Yugi…I didn't find it!"

"Huh?" More confusion clouded his features.

"Just now, a friend of yours came into the shop…He wanted me to give you this."

Yugi's eyes clouded over in appreciation for his Gods-sent savior. He scrutinized the piece, as though a clue to his rescuer lay imprinted on its small surface. "Who could that be? Well, thanks!"

Sugoroku turned my way, looking towards the door, ready to leave. I then noted the package in his hand. "Actually, his name is Jounouchi, but he told me not to tell you his name…"

Yugi hadn't heard, for he was tossing the golden piece up into the air in joy, but I did. Jounouchi? Had he actually developed friendly feelings for Yugi, or was it pride-less guilt that drove him to such measures?

I was astonished to feel that I respected Jounouchi for appearing at the shop. Even if he did take the piece in the first place, it took a lot of courage in coming back to return it. I admired such valor, and for some odd reason, I felt the need to get to know him. I had deliberated just hours ago that he wasn't such a bad guy, and this confirmed it.

"Yugi's face got all bruised up…", I heard Sugoroku mutter to himself, as if he had just realized what had happened and the severity of his assault. "He said you were bullied by a hooligan named Ushio. Yugi, I'll put the money into your bag. I hope this helps…"

My eyes narrowed into slits. Money?! When had money gotten involved? Had Ushio threatened him?

"Good-night, Yugi."

"Grandpa…Thanks! Good-night."

Good-night. That sounded like heaven. Although I fought against it, sleep charged my mind and breached its defenses, and I fell back into my reveries. My last vision was of Yugi, studying the last piece of the puzzle. I didn't even get to see him put it in. 

Sometimes I wonder what happened after he completed his dream. Sure, he got his wish. He got Jounouchi and Honda. But, I still speculate about his eyes and smile. So filled with emotion, but which one? It had all happened right after the encounter with Ushio. Did that mean anything? The new feeling added into the mix nicely, making his smile seem like the sun on a cloudless day, so bright and cheerful, even perfect. It wasn't joy. Nor marvel, or surprise, or even excitement.

What was it?


	2. Know Who Loves You? Pt 2 Revised

Know Who Loves You?

Pt. 2

"Hey, Leah!!!"  
  
Jounouchi's loud voice invaded my ears sharply, startling me, and I shook away the memory and wandered back into reality. "What? What did I do?"  
  
Jounouchi simply walked over to me and knocked me on the skull a couple of times. I closed my eyes and braced myself. The deep sound erupted off my cranium and out into open air, and I almost swayed from the impact. Why did I feel so weak? 

"Duh! Hollow! We've been tryin' to talk to you the past couple of minutes, but you're brain must have been on Venus or some other distant planet."  
  
I grasped my head with my left hand, covering my view of the world. My forehead was blazing. Someone grabbed my arm, their warmth heating up my oddly cold skin. I was covered fully, so why was I icy? It was seventy degrees out. "Leah? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, gently squeezing my arm in reassurance and support.  
  
My hand fell from my blazing forehead, along with Yugi's arm. He still clung to my limb, and I gently shook him away, afraid to touch anything, living or not. I didn't even bother to look at him, to send him a look of apology, and he let out a deep and sorrowful sigh. A swift pain stung my heart. "Nothing, guys. It's just that, I feel weird today." Yugi looked up at me, as well as everyone else, concerned and worried looks masking their faces. I closed my eyes to get away from their gaze. That didn't give me sanctuary. Even if I couldn't see them, I could feel their stare, burning a hole in my frail soul, trying to interpret what was really wrong. Did they know? I didn't want to explain it to them. Yugi, it was all about him.

  
Did I love him?  
  
Did I think of him only as a friend, if not a really close one?  
  
Emotions swirled around the walls of my mind. Spinning faster and faster. Faith. Joy. Grief. Sorrow. Why were they suddenly all there? Love. Friendship. Which of these feelings applied to Yugi the most?   


In the back of my mind, I heard a little rap, as if someone was tapping their shoe, and I opened my eyes and blinked. Jounouchi stood there, smacking the sole of his shoe against the ground impatiently. They were all looking at me with puzzlement and perplexity. Except Jounouchi. I couldn't figure out if it was amusement or bewilderment. Probably both. Still he tapped on, and it kept all my will to keep from yelling at him.   
  
"Uh, what's wrong?" Honda asked with concern, stepping forward. I grabbed my head, the pain nearly to much to bear. His words rang inside my ears, echoing over and over again off the walls, magnifying millions of times over to the point that my mind could explode. Why did my head hurt so much? I hadn't had a headache in years.

I felt the pain penetrate the defenses of my brain. I fell to my knees, striking out with the will of my mind. My…My vision! Why was everything red? As red…as blood?  
  
"Leah!" Anzu screamed. I felt her grab my arms, and haul me to my feet. Her voice dripped with worry like honey. "Leah, are you okay?"

I felt chills seep through my clothing as she laid me back against a wall. I felt the pain dim a little at the arctic iciness. I raised my head and focused on a tall form, red as a setting sun. My vision slowly cleared in little patches, red becoming normal colors, some reds deepening then letting go. Soon, my vision was perfect again, and I saw that what I was staring at was Honda, watching me with unease.

I refused to look weak. I slammed my hand back against the wall, and tried to pull myself up against the slick surface. Anzu rushed forward, clasped my shoulders with shaking hands, and gently lifted me to my feet. I absentmindedly stared at Yugi, who stood right behind her, eyes clouded with dread. "Leah?" she whispered, frightened.

I threw a reassuring smile in her direction. "Just sun stroke. Give me a minute. I'll be ok."

"No, let's take you home." Her voice still shaking a little from visible relief. She glared at the others, who didn't make a move to help. Yugi stepped forward, as well as Honda, but they stopped short as I shook Anzu's firm hand away.

I shook my head weakly, desperately trying not to stumble from the pounding dizziness. "No. I wanted to go to the docks, and I will."

She still looked unconvinced. "Okay, if you're sure. But, if you do that again, we're taking you home."

I nodded, then glanced at the three guys. "Well, thanks for helping me! But, since I'm in such a good mood, I'll forgive you." I explained.

"You're welcome. I knew Anzu could do it alone, and I didn't want to get in her way." Jounouchi responding, a smug grin beaming off his face.

"Yeah, I'll bet." I laughed back. "So if I come close to dying a premature death, I know you'll rescue me as soon as possible, right?"   
  
"Well, under those circumstances…yeah." Jounouchi answered promptly, a devious grin on his lips. I quickly thought up a comeback, and just when I was going to smack that smirk off his face, he had to go and change the subject. "So, Leah, do you really think I can become a great Duel Monsters player?" His eyes just begged me to say yes. I laughed as I thought of all the wicked things I could reply with. 

"Not a chance in hell." I stated. It was one of the more basic retorts, but it fit.

"So, that means yes?" he retorted with a questioning smile. I couldn't help but laugh at his comical expression.

"Uh, weren't we going to the docks?" Honda asked from the side, the subject abruptly changed again. Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Let's go before it gets dark. The sun is beginning to set." I took a glance at the sky. True enough, the clouds were turning purple and pink at the edges, and the sky was bluish-green. The sun was sinking down fast, so we only had a little while before night crept up on us and covered everything in darkness to get to the docks.  
  
It was only a ten-minute walk, so I talked peacefully with Yugi as we strolled side by side to the ocean. The other three were a little ways behind us, also chattering among themselves.  
  
"So, Yugi, who've you played and won against in the past couple days?" I asked curiously. I never was that good at his favorite card game, so I usually watched as he battled it out.

  
He smiled. "No one, really. I've never played you before. Maybe sometime we could play against one another? I'd really like to know how good you are."  
  
"Sure. I'd love too." Actually, I didn't. I didn't really like the game, and I though it boring. Besides, I knew I'd lose. I didn't even have a decent deck! "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow, maybe? It is the weekend after all. Besides, it'll be exciting to face a new opponent."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'd lose anyway with that Millennium Puzzle of yours, Yugi! Though it still be fun to play against you." The only reason I wanted to play with him was so that I would be with him. But if I told him that, it would give everything away.  
  
He blushed at my response, in anger and embarrassment. "Oh, is that the only reason that you'd go against me? So that you can try and beat me, getting yourself an ill-gotten reputation?"  
  
I almost gasped at his words. As I absorbed them, I became inflamed, the accusation totally uncalled for and unexpected. "You think the only reason I hang out with you is so I can try to defeat you in a duel?!"  
  
I watched him ferociously shake his head under my heated gaze, immediately sorry. My gaze instantly softened at his expression of apology. There's no way I can stay mad at him!  
  
"Besides, I'd just like to fight against you just to have fun."  
  
His eyes softened. "Really?" he asked, his voice like a wispy breeze. I heard a faint touch of hope - hope? - in his voice.  
  
I smiled at him, and glanced toward his puzzle. It seemed to blaze in approval. "Really. Besides, if I had wanted to duel you for a reputation, wouldn't I have tried that centuries ago?"  
  
I quickly looked toward his face, and his eyes seared into mine. As I tried to glance away, the feeling of total control disappeared. Why…Why did he keep staring at me like that? Why won't he let me go? I pulled my gaze from his, a great effort, and stared at the ground.

I didn't see his hand reaching for mine, but I could feel it slicing through the still air very slowly, disrupting the atoms in every speck of dust. I waited, waited for his hand to make contact with mine. Eternity seeped by, and still I waited. Finally, his fingers intertwined with mine. Tiny little sparks shot up my arm, and into my brain, making it seem to jolt with some strange new feeling. Did he feel the same way? I quickly altered my gaze to his face, wanting to see his expression. Did he…Did he…?

He opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it and looked away, breaking the gaze he had hypnotized me under. The whole feeling inside me shattered, and I glimpsed in the direction he was staring. As I stared, I realized he hadn't let go of my hand, and my heart went all aflutter.  
  
Then I heard it.  
  
Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. Arguing. I couldn't see them, but I could hear their vociferous, livid voices. "Follow me." Yugi ordered, without looking at me. My hand still in his, he pulled me - willingly, I might add - in the direction that their voices were drifting from. I didn't move fast enough, and when he first jolted, I didn't move, and he yanked me the first couple meters, then my feet memorized his pace. They were quarrelling behind a building, though I'm not sure if they were hiding or not. They didn't see or hear us coming up. Of course, how could they when they were yelling? We both lined up against the wall, edging closer to the edge, listening carefully. Yugi put a finger up to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. I nodded, easily comprehending. I heard their voices again, clearly this time from just beyond the corner, yelling commands or insults (or in Jounouchi's case, insults that came out as compliments) at each other.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! You were actually looking up my skirt during gym?!?!"

  
"Hehe. Well, not really." Jounouchi replied dumbly, guilt scrawled across his lying face.  
  
"NOT REALLY?!?! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!"  


"Anzu, stop screaming.", Honda politely instructed. "I didn't look up your skirt, just some other girls."

__

'Oh, stupid, stupid Honda…', I thought, reaching the corner, and peering around Yugi so I could see the scene. I caught of glimpse of Yugi as I watched the hilarious scenario. He was beet-red from the subject of their rants. _'Wait a minute, does Yugi look up my skirt?'_ Such a dirty thought…yet so _very_ appealing.

"Jounouchi!" Honda hissed, Anzu stomping around and fuming so much at Jounouchi she didn't hear him. "Why did you bring up the 'spectator's sport'?"

"It's not like I meant too!" he retorted. "It just…came out."

"Then keep your big trap shut from now on, you idiot!"

"It's not my fault that I was thinking about Nima's 'view'!"

Now that she heard! Her eyes flashed in fury, and she stomped over to him. "NIMA TOO?!"

Man, I have never seen her so angry before, not even when she had watched that tape she had stolen from Jounouchi in front of the school. She still hadn't told me what was on that video. The only words I had heard her mutter about it to me was 'Disgusting pervert.'  
  
By the time Anzu had finished that sentence, Yugi had leaned over to me, his back still against the wall. He bent over to my ear. "Let's go. I don't really want to see Jounouchi's blood spill." I brought my hand up to my mouth to muffle my giggle, just in case they caught my laugh in the deadly silence that filled the area. He grabbed my hand, and we ran.  
  
We ran away from the steel wall, toward the ocean. I could feel the salty air blowing my mid length brown hair around into my eyes, nose, and mouth. I didn't even bother brushing it away. Our laughter flew with the wind, over the ocean with all of its flying seagulls and terns, fishing for food. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle bounced around on his chest, catching the sun's diminishing light. I kept glancing over at him, fascinated at the sudden disappearance of his shyness. The way his eyes glimmered at his suppressed excitement. His breath coming out in short, raspy gasps, never stopping to catch it.  
  
The way he held my hand.  
  
Working fisherman and sailors stared at us strangely as we ran them by, but we didn't care. I was too happy to worry about anything. Here I was, with Yugi, one of my best friends, running toward the docks to peer out into the sun-sparkled ocean. It was all too soon when we reached the end of the pier. I sat down, my legs dangling over the side, hanging just a couple feet from the water's surface, breathing hard, my heart racing. He jumped down next to me, just as tired and happy as I was. I had the sudden urge to shove him over the edge. But I didn't.  
  
Yet.  
  
His breathing gradually returned to normal, and he turned to look at me. I switched my glance to try and look out into the ocean he was blocking with his lithe body, and I caught his glance. He watched me carefully, struggling to decipher the emotion within my gaze. Maybe it was a minute, maybe an hour. I lost all track of time within the intangible heaven he had placed me in. I just couldn't tear my gaze away from his beguiling eyes. I didn't blink because I couldn't bear to lose site of the blessed angel that sat next to me for even a half second. I expected him to move toward me, caress the curve of my face with his gentle touch, and capture my lips with his ruby-red, soft ones.  
  
_'No! What am I thinking? He's my best friend! He would never think of me that way, so why am I doing that to him?' _my brain screamed at my conscience.  
  
I felt myself scowl involuntarily. I hoped he did not it, because he would start inquiring me about my feelings, and I knew I would tell him the truth. I couldn't bear not to tell him everything. Like the ways he always confided in me when he felt down.  
  
He still kept looking at me. I felt like he was picking me apart, piece by piece, to interpret my bothersome emotions. I knew then he realized something was wrong. Ok, here they come. Brace yourself.

"Leah, what's wrong? Please tell me. If you say no one more time, I won't bother you again," he pleaded, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
I sighed, and let my head fall to look into the ocean's murky depths. I suddenly wished that I was the water, always sparkling in the sunlight, always smiling at those who looked down into its depths. Then again, the darkness always came, and I would be back to where I started. Miserable and troubled, darkened and cold. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes," he replied bluntly. "I just want to help you."  
  
"I don't think you can help me with this one, Yugi. My problem now is a lot more complicated than ones I've had in the past."  
  
"Please let try at least. How do you know I'm not having the same problem?"  
  
I slowly pivoted my head to look into his eyes, my brunette locks reflecting the sun. I still couldn't figure out what that little extra in his expression was. Maybe I would find out now, after so long. Was that the problem he was hinting at? _'Please, God, give me the strength.'_  
  
"I'll tell you then. But nobody else. I know I can trust you, because I've told you every other secret I've ever had, and you never broke my confidence in you."  
  
He just kept staring, expecting for me to answer his original question.  
  
"I like somebody, Yugi."  
  
His eyes widened a bit, and I could see a bit of amusement blazing from his irises. "That's it? Is that all you're upset about?"  
  
I felt my blood boil, and my cheeks went red from embarrassment. 

__

'I've told you my secret, and you're laughing at me! God, strike me down now!'

He saw my flash of irritation, and flinched, knowing he had insulted me.  


"I'm sorry. I…I didn't meant to-"  


I sighed, and dismissed his apology with a gesture of my hand. There was no reason for forgiveness. It was a bit funny, wasn't it? "You're right. It's not such a big deal. But, it's just that-I don't know if he likes me back."  
  
He listened carefully to me, taking it all in. I wasn't boring him, but yet again, I probably wasn't interesting him either. At least I had his attention. With his intent stare, I knew he was actually concentrating on me and not focusing his hearing on something else, like the cry of the seagulls as they caught a fish out about forty-five feet from the shore.  
  
"I don't know if the feeling's mutual. I've liked him for so long, and I never realized it till now. The feelings had always been there, buried in my mind, but I didn't recognize them. Now I do, and I don't know if he feels the same way. I just want to know if somebody loves me." I whispered, on the edge of tears. I felt torn inside, as if somebody had reached into my chest cavity and ripped out my heart, just to see how quickly it was contracting into a painful wound of the soul.  
  
As I sat in my self-pity, I wondered if anybody would be able to love me. I closed my eyes, trying to not let the tears flow. They banged at my eyelids, yelling to be let out. I closed them tightly together, not willing to give in and let Yugi see me break into sobs. He had seen me cry before, but this time, it was different. I was crying because of him, and I didn't want him to know that.   


The pressure was too much for me. I felt a single tear seep out from my steel-door barricaded eyelids, breaking the foundation of the dam I had built against them. It shattered, and I gave up, letting the tears flow. I didn't want to fight it anymore. What's the point if I was going to lose anyway?  
  
I sobbed heartily, not even trying to make it stop or at least lessen up. The tears flowed down my cheeks in predetermined rivers and streams. Glistening lines of the salty liquid quickly appeared on my skin. My skin became red and blotchy, just like it always got when I cried. I didn't know what to do. I probably looked hideous.  
  
I felt my tears being streaked across my skin. Somebody had wiped my tears away, leaving my clear, slightly soaked tan skin showing. I tried to weep, but cut it short. I sat there for a moment in silence. My eyes spied Yugi's tear-covered hand, hovering in front of my irises, waiting for my tears to proceed again, just so he could brush them away, trying to erase my unpleasant feelings like a mistake on a school paper. I slowly turned my head to look at Yugi, who was staring at me with concern. No, not concern. Passion. He cupped his hand around my chin, and gently pulled me up, my back becoming straight and tall, looking directly into his violet colored eyes. 

Did he love me? Was this what love was?

The whole world around me seemed to fizzle out, disappear entirely, and I was there, with Yugi, all alone. My chin still in his hand, he brushed away my hair that had strayed from its place on my back and into my face, so he could look into my eyes without staring at brunette-colored strands. He stared intently into my eyes, waiting for me to relax so he could speak to me. My breathing slowed, my heart went down to a regular beat, and my skin cleared up, showing its perfect tanned hone. He gazed at me with lust in his eyes. "Know who loves you?" he asked me, not expecting a reply. 

My brain screamed, '_You love me too?'_, but I could not bring the words to my mouth, so shocked at his actions was I.

His skin, so soft, felt so right against mine. He lowered his hand, and leaned in. I closed my eyes as his lips connected with mine. I didn't want to move, just wanting to soak in the moment, but unfortunately, my body had a mind of its own. My arms elegantly circled up and around his neck. I pulled him closer, forcing him to kiss me deeper. To my delight, he didn't resist. I brought up my left hand from his neck, and placed it on the back of head, digging into his thick, spiked, reddish-black hair. I could feel his golden bangs brushing against my face, tickling my skin, and it was as soft as his hair that I was clutching. I felt his arms curve around my waist, taut and ever so welcome. He leaned forward, trying make the interval between us even smaller. I pushed back, trying to help lessen those already two small inches of space between our bodies. I felt the one of the Millennium Puzzle's corners digging into my chest, and quelled the urge to keep advancing so as not to injure myself. I expected him to try and force his tongue into my mouth, to taste and explore every corner of me. But, being the gentleman he was, he stayed with my lips, not wanting to drive me to do something I would probably resist. It was only our first kiss, and I was sure he didn't want to ruin it. My hand found its way back to his neck, and seized my other arm quickly and tightly, not wanting to break the kiss that I had wanted to experience for so long. A minute went by, two. I lost count after the second. I didn't want it to end. It was my first kiss. The most passionate, loving kiss anyone could be dealt. I hoped there would be many more of the exact fashion.  
  
His lips broke away from mine, and I let out a deep, blissful sigh. I opened my eyes. My arms still were around his neck, and I didn't move them. As I read his expression, I knew he didn't even want me too. His hands were still on my waist, and I wished for him to move one to my face. I wanted him to caress my skin, gaze into my eyes with his, capture me with his beauty. I wanted him to kiss me again, and again, and again. He must have read my mind. His right hand slowly removed itself from my waist, his left still cupping my waist, and went up to my caress my face. I could feel the smooth, sleek lines running up and down his palms. "I do.", he uttered. 

I smiled and blushed, leaning over to his ear. "I love you, too.", I whispered adoringly into his ear. I watched carefully as he leaned over to kiss me again. Just before his lips captured mine, I grinned devilishly, and I saw his eyes widen. I shoved him forward, right over the side of the pier.  
  
He let out a surprised cry as he went tumbling into the salty water. Of course, I forgot he arm still circled my waist in a firm grip. How stupid was I? I laughed as I fell headfirst into the warm water. The liquid soaked through to the bone, and the heat added on to the passion growing in my heart. I opened my eyes underwater, trying to gaze through my filmy vision, hoping for a glance of Yugi. My head whipped around, releasing air bubbles from my mouth that bobbled to the surface, clouding my sight even more. I still didn't see Yugi. Within my throat, I began to gag for oxygen. I was running out of air! I panicked, then kicked and clawed to the surface. I gasped for air, gulping in the sweet, precious air. As soon as I regained my composure, I glanced around. Yugi still wasn't there! "Yugi? Yugi? Where are you?"  
  
He didn't resurface.  
  
I grew frantic. "Yugi? Don't do this. Where are you?" I cried out, my voice fleeing across the ever-changing surface of the water. A wave out in the middle of the ocean rose up, its crest sitting on top defiantly, as if it were the king of the world, then crashed right back into the rough water, instantly turning into a peasant of the sea. I let out a horrified gasp as the possibilities tumbled through my mind. _'What if Yugi was dragged out to sea? What if he's in trouble?'  
_  
"Yugi! Where are you? Please! Don't scare me like this!" I screamed, my voice practically drowned out by the angry waves and calls of the birds screeching to each other about danger or what they've found. Suddenly, I felt something seize my leg and yank me under. I tried to let out a scream, but my mouth filled with water almost instantly. My shriek came out as a strangled gurgle. I opened my eyes, and they were stung rapidly over and over with the salt. But, there he was. I saw his torso and lower body, but he had already broke the surface of the water. I felt him grab my hands and pull me back up. As I emerged from the watery depths, I could hear him bellowing out his amusement. Laughing at me, his eyes bloodshot from the salt. Angry, I flung my wet hair out of my face and onto my back, letting out a loud and irritated slap, reflecting my anger as well. My rage grew as I glared at him, his hair still as perfect as it was before he had taken an early bath. I swam over to him, hitting the water with hard, irate force, almost wishing it was he that I was hitting. 

Almost.

He slowly back paddled away, toying with me. My eyes were throbbing from the salt water and probably bloodshot too, but I didn't feel the sting or even care that my violet-blue eyes might have a huge contrast with the red, transforming me into an ugly hag. I floated a safe way from him, afraid I might do something rash and regretful. He caught my gaze, and stopped laughing abruptly.

"Oh, come on, Leah. It was just a joke," he explained sincerely, gesturing with his hands apologetically. As I glared into his eyes, I felt my expression soften and my anger ebb away, and giggles burst forth from my lips. It _was_ pretty funny after all. I dealt the joke, and I was slapped back. We both laughed. At me. At him. At everything. He reached out with his hand, shaking from the cold and possibly his laughter, and grabbed my arm. He pulled me closer, cuddling me against the curve of his body. We still laughed on, even though the sun was beginning to set and we were floating in the slowly cooling water. I let him wrap his arms around me. I was so happy and content in Yugi's arms. So warm… so happy…  
  
"Hey, guys! I found them!"  
  
I glanced up with Yugi. Jounouchi stood right above us, grinning slyly. "And I think they're more than friends now!" he exclaimed, enjoying this little sudden turn of events. Now he had something to make fun of me about, and I couldn't deny it or even try to prove him wrong. We both blushed. We were caught. I thought Yugi would shove me away, try to hide his feelings for me because of his shyness, but he did the total opposite. He pulled me closer and tightened his clutch around me, though I could almost feel his embarrassment at being found in such a vulnerable state. He wasn't afraid of his feelings, but he was still shy. 

The clatter of boards and nails alerted us of Anzu and Honda's closing distance between us. Within seconds, they were standing above us, looking down the same way Jounouchi had been doing. Mock evil and slyness seeped from their irises. What were they gonna do? Blackmail us? I reached up with my hand. 

"Hey, help us up! It's getting kinda cold, you know!" I quickly glanced at Yugi, and he reached up as well. Jounouchi grabbed my hand, and Honda Yugi's. I felt painless pressure at the socket where the arm reaches shoulder as I was pulled up. Soon, we were standing on dry land; our clothes soaked with water which was dripping off our clothes and hair and sliding down our fingers onto the barren wood, staining it dark brown. We all stole one last glance at the sun. It was sinking rapidly, and dim darkness began to set in for the next twelve hours. 

"Let's go home, guys." Jounouchi directed, and we all nodded our heads.  
  
We began walking home the same way we left the shop: Yugi and I walking ahead, and the other three straggling behind. This time, though, I was leaning on Yugi, and he held me in his arms. We were still sopping wet, because there was no blanket for us to dry ourselves or cover up, so we used our body heat to keep ourselves warm. I set my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes dreamily. The only thing that kept reminding me of the world outside our embrace were Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda continually talking among themselves.

I also noticed most of the sailors and fisherman that had been working on our first trek here were gone. Every once in a while, I spotted a fisherman cleaning up the nets from the day's catch. Such over achievers. I knew several of the fisherman personally, and was sure that those gone had walked home to their families. However, there were no sailors straggling around. They had probably walked to a bar to get drunk and pick fights with one another.   
  
"Yugi?" I whispered firmly.  
  
"Yes, Leah?" he replied adoringly back. I felt my muscles stiffen in tension.  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
He chuckled in amusement, as though I had asked the stupidest question anyone has ever spoken. "Yes. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You're the sweetest person in the world to me. You are my best friend. You are a rose; I am your thorns. One cannot exist without the other, correct?" he whispered delicately into my ear, as if the words were made of fragile, sparkling glass. He murmured the words carefully, as though they would break and shatter the moment.  
  
"I love you, too, Yugi." I whispered back so only he could hear, just in case the trio behind us was eavesdropping on us again.  
  
For the next few moments, we were in complete silence. Then I felt a warm sensation run through my body as Yugi pecked me on the cheek. I turned my head, gently brushing his skin with my thick, soft hair, and kissed him right back on the lips. Even though it was nearly dark, I could see him blush in such a public display of affection. I placed my head back on his shoulder, hoping he would someday get over his bashfulness.  
  
Cheers came from behind us as Jounouchi and Honda yelled us on.  
  
"WOOHOOOOOOOOOO, Yugi! Kiss her again!" Jounouchi yelled.  
  
"Go, Leah! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Honda chanted, pumping his fist in the air for emphasis.  
  
Cheek to cheek, we looked behind us to stare at them. Jounouchi and Honda were jumping around, shaking their fists in the air, shouting encouragements at us to kiss again. Anzu stomped beside them, her arms crossed, muttering something inaudible to my ears. I grinned as I thought of the possible insults she was grumbling.

  
Luckily, it was dark, so they didn't see me blush. I didn't glance over to see if Yugi was, but, chances are he was. We tried to ignore them, but it got to be too much. They kept chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Yugi was starting to get annoyed, probably the only time I would ever see him that way. "Should we just kiss to make them shut up?" he angrily asked, glaring at the cheerleading duo behind him. I giggled. "Hey. It'd be good for the both of us." He grinned, and for a minute, I thought courage and boldness shine through his eyes. He covered my mouth with his, bringing cheers of "Way to go, Yugi!" from behind us. I broke our connection, much to Yugi's dismay, and yelled back at them, "Satisfied?"  
  
"NO!" they screamed back. I stole a glance at Anzu, who I could see was about to break out the bat and start bashing heads.  
  
I sighed. "Oh well. Give them credit for enthusiasm." 

Yugi chuckled. "Ignore them," he stated. I nodded, and we began walking a little faster, hoping to get away from the screaming twins. Anzu would have been ok. At least she wouldn't start yelling at us to kiss, just to get a kick out of it.  
  
Suddenly, I had an idea. I spun around, barely missing Yugi's head, put on a mask of total horror, and stuck out my hand, pointing behind them. A blood-curdling scream burst forth from my lips.  
  
Jounouchi's eyes gleamed with a mixture of horror and surprise. He pivoted and looked in all directions, looking for the source of my scream. Honda and Anzu also looked scared, as I had never screamed at anything, not even while watching horror movies. Actually, I love horror movies, 'cause I love being scared.

  
Unfortunately, my act had gotten Yugi as well. He was also frantically looking for the cause of my terror. "Leah? What is it?" I couldn't help but giggle at the sudden dismay in his eyes. "Yugi! Come on! Let's get away while they're looking!" He grinned devishly, and we ran forward, putting as much distance between us and them before they finally caught on to their own stupidity. I looked back to see Honda doing the same looking action as Jounouchi was performing, but Anzu was too smart for my dumb tricks. She flashed me an admiring smile, and mouthed, "Get out of here fast!". I retaliated back with a grin, and we continued to run.  
  
After what seemed like forever to my pulsating leg muscles, we looked back. I couldn't even see them as ant figures. "We're alone, Yugi." I panted. He nodded back. I shivered, and I felt dull ache seep into my cerebellum and nerves. It was getting really cold. "Yugi, I'm freezing." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to form a protective, warm blanket. I tried to circle mine around his, to warm him as well, but he forced my arm down. I sighed, and gave in, letting Yugi hold me. He was being considerate again, always looking out for the other person before himself. I still bent my head down to rest it on his shoulder, trying to soothe the pain in my head. The world spun in front of my eyes, but I said nothing. I didn't want to worry Yugi. A couple minutes more went by, silence accompanying with the time. We were taking in everything that had happened, letting it sink in deeper. But I couldn't take it in. Something was wrong.  
  
During those couple of minutes, my condition had gotten much worse. I didn't feel awful at all when I sat with Yugi at the pier, and yet, it came back. I felt deadly tired, fatigue clouding my common sense. My forehead was blazing like molten lava, and I had a convulsing migraine. My stomach and legs were cramping like a girl during her menstruation, and dizziness wracked my head. "Yugi, hold me." I muttered painfully, and I sank to my knees in agony. I craned my neck so I could look at him, the muscles in my neck tensing. My vision was dimming around the edges, and slowly closing in. As I stared up at him, I saw the panic and worry in his eyes. 

"Leah!" he yelled in alarm. Before I was swept into darkness, I felt myself being hefted to my feet. "Leah? Leah!" was the last thing I heard before I fainted. I was in total darkness, and the pain was numbing. Then I felt nothing at all.

***  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I sat up in the bed, the warm sheets and quilt tangled up in my perspiring arms and legs. I also noticed that while I felt dry, the bedding was slightly wet from my escapade in the water. _'Bed?! Where'd the bed come from?' _I looked around at the gray and faintly pixilated room. _'Forget the bed. Where am I?' _I looked around the room, my vision slightly blurred, everything like the fuzz of a peach. I concentrated on the wall, and nearly screamed in joy as it and everything else became defined and focused. I tried to comprehend what had happened. _'I fainted, and then what transpired? Yugi was with me.' _ As I gazed at the walls and objects contained within them, I suddenly realized where I was. I was at Sugoroku's shop, in Yugi's room, lying on Yugi's bed. _'Yugi! Where is he?' _I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and wobbly stood. I smiled in triumph, and took a step. Instead of walking forward, I fell back, right onto the bed, the sheets tangled around my legs flying up into my face. I groaned in pain, not expecting my legs to be so weak and frail, and I furiously flung the sheets out of my face. I hated being weak! 

The door at the end of the room slowly creaked opened, and in walked Yugi, with a worried look on his face. I weakly smiled, and he walked slowly over to me. He was carrying a tray with all sorts of food on it. Spaghetti, noodles, practically everything I liked. He set the metal tray on the nightstand next to the bed. My smile broadened as their smells drifted up my nose. I was suddenly very hungry. Yugi abruptly began laughing. I switched my gaze from the appetizing food to his chortling form. "What's so funny?" I asked, thinking he was laughing at my body's poor state. He gradually stopped as he saw the hurt in my eyes, and stared at me. 

"Don't you see it?" he asked back.  
  
My expression changed from insulted to confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Usually, you're nursing me back to health. Usually, I'm in the bed. Now, it's the complete opposite. Can you taste the irony in that?" he laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
I thought about it, then giggled. It was pretty funny. "Well, I like the change." I stated, grabbing his arm and yanking playfully. "I like to feel helpless sometimes. Maybe, now, some handsome man can nurture me back to health." I grinned as he caught the twinkle in my eye. He didn't blush as I thought he would, but reached down and kissed me. I shoved him away after the first one, and looked him square in the eye. "There's something different about you."  
  
"Oh, like what?"  
  
"A really big change. You seem more confident. More courageous. Hours ago you would have blushed if I used innuendo. What happened to you?"  
  
He smiled and blushed. So he was still shy! Gosh, I hope for too much too soon. "We're alone. I guess I'm not afraid to show affection when we're by ourselves."  
  
This time, the cat had gotten my tongue. He was afraid to show affection in front of others. That was a relief. For a while, I had thought he was afraid to show fondness because he was shy around me. 

I must have had a reflective look on my face, because he laughed, then boldly reached in for another kiss. I unexpectedly yawned and stretched out my arms, forcing him to stop a foot from my face. "Yugi, I'm still tired."  
  
He looked crestfallen. "Ok." He turned away, about to leave the room.  
  
I reached with out vainly with a hand. "Hey! I didn't say leave! Stay with me."  
  
He spun around and shot me a smile, walked backed over, and grabbed the metal chair that was always there by the desk. He pivoted it on its leg, and sat down on the reversed chair, relaxing his hands and face on the back. I gently shook my head, and I moved over closer to the wall, leaving enough space for him to lie down next to me. He looked bewildered, and blazed a questioning look. "Just lie down." I ordered. He smirked, then maneuvered his lithe body to slide down next to me. He threw his arms around me, insulating my body heat with his, and I placed my arms up to his chest, trying to keep him warm as he was doing to me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. My small sickness was still in effect, and I felt woozy, but much better. Even though Yugi had brought me food, I didn't want to eat any of it anymore. A lock of my shiny brown hair dangled from his hand, revealing my ear beneath. 

"I love you," he whispered passionately into my ear, still clutching the lock of hair. 

"I love you, too, Yugi Mutou. Don't ever leave me." I snuggled up closer to him, as if reassuring myself that he would be there when I woke up. I closed my eyes, allowing sleep to come invade my senses.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I am the darkness; you are the stars. If we are ever separated, I will meet you on the other side of day. I will stay by you. Always."  
  
I smiled in my tired stupor, and within minutes I was asleep. Even though I was inactive, wasn't aware of my senses, I could still feel the wingless angel next to me, holding me in his grasp, never leaving me once. I felt his warm lips touch my skin time and time again. The moon rose, and still he lay next to me, never leaving me. I would never forget his touch. Ever.  


***

  
I stared up at the ceiling, turning my head, wondering where I was. I had woken up just moments before, trying to recall what had happened. Then I remembered. I was in the card shop still, and my parents…did they know they know where I was? Yugi had probably called them, to quell their panic and worry, because he had always been responsible and never forgot the details. 

I had the sudden urge to stroll around outside and let the gentle wind caress my body the way Yugi caressed my face. I wanted to gaze longingly at the stars, wish that I could reach out and touch one, clutch it to my breast and transfer its pure energy into my very soul. 

I took a slow, deep breath, sucked my small stomach in, and slipped vigilantly out of Yugi's grasp. Slowly I stood up, my weight making creases in the mattress. Yugi stirred and moaned as he turned on the mild slope, my trek disturbing his rest. I cautiously moved to step over Yugi, the added pressure from my directed weight deepening the creases I had already fabricated. Yugi groaned again, and rolled a little toward me and reached out with a hand, as though to slap the object that was disrupting his sleep. I let out a small, shrill squeak, terrified I might wake him up, and jumped over him, careful not to kick him with the sole of my foot. He rolled back into his original position and the mattress straightened, and I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't wake up. His arm fell to his side from the sudden movements, but nothing else. I froze, still on one foot from when I had landed. He didn't awaken, to my delight and joy. I didn't want to bother him, because he'd show the same courtesy to me. 

My chest began to hurt from the breath I had been holding. A whisper escaped my lips, trying to make it as inconspicuous as possible. Tiptoeing down the room, I opened the door bit by bit till I could fit my small frame through the opening. I snuck out, wanting to stand outside and feel the pavement beneath my feet; feel the night air upon my skin. I wanted to know that the world actually existed outside my guardian angel, Yugi, and me, and that this wasn't just some crazy, wonderful dream. 

I heard Grandpa's light snoring coming from his bedroom as I traveled through the house. He always stayed with Yugi and me when either one of us was hurt, just to watch over us, and I was grateful to him for being so generous and kind. He was a second grandfather to me.  


I gently grazed the glass cases holding Grandpa's cards with my fingertips as I walked lightly over the cold floor. The glass felt so real. The floor was solid and level. The walls held their usual posters and pictures in their usual places. Could this actually be a dream?

  
I reached the door, and twisted the metal doorknob, hearing it click open. Knowing I was in no danger of being discovered by either of the two sleeping men in the house, I pushed it outwards, and stepped outside, feeling the brisk, cold wind gingerly touch my skin. My hair flew around me in cascading locks of reflective brown, glowing silver from the moonlight. I shivered a bit, and wrapped my arms around my chest, taken aback by the difference of temperature of the cold outside to the insulated warmth of the card shop inside. I sauntered to the street, and stood in the middle of the road, hugging myself against the cold, completely forgetting to close the door.

The world…Yes…The world…It _was_ real. Yugi…The sleep…The cold…The road…The shadows…It was no dream. It was a wonderful, beautiful reality that I doubted. Seeing Yugi sleeping so peacefully next to me - it was a shock.

Only then did I realize that the sickness that had been plaguing me for the whole day was gone. I realized that my body did not feel weak at all, as most people's do after a sickness passes and the recuperation starts. Had it all been in my head? That…couldn't be, can it? Is it possible that the only reason that everything which happened today took place because of my illness? Oh, gosh…  
  
Arms enfolded around me, but I was not afraid. I knew Yugi's touch like I knew the back of my hand. He had followed me outside, awake from his dream-filled rest. I smiled, but did not look at him. I stared straight ahead, looking into the darkness, and down the street, contemplating how the night could be so beautiful, yet so hard to see. The buildings around us were shadows against the dark navy blue sky, lit up with the light of stars.

"Look up." Yugi ordered, sounding like the archangel Gabriel sent from heaven, helping me reserve my place in God's Paradise. I gazed up into the night sky, staring into the inky black darkness and tiny pinpricks of light that were beautiful stars, billions and billions of miles away. Tonight, the moon was full, reminding me of how fulfilling my life would be from now on. Yugi, always standing by my side. 

"See how the bright stars and dark night fit together so perfectly?" I nodded, feeling his body pressed up to mine. The stars…They were so beautiful…

"That's how we fit together. So unearthly different, but when placed together, we make a perfect pair. We were meant for each other, Leah," he whispered wispily into my ear. Just the way he whispered my name made it almost impossible for me to refrain from kissing him. "And see the moon?" I nodded again, listening to his speech. I just wanted to listen to his soothing, passionate voice that reminded me of an angel's singing. "The moon symbolizes the uniting of darkness and light. Light blends in with the darkness. It represents the balance of shadows and radiance and how they coexist. How we fit into one," he whispered poetically into my ear, his face hovering beside the right side of my face. I turned my head, staring right into his eyes, a curl of my hair brushing against his golden bangs, highlighted silver as mine was from the moonbeams. A ringlet of my hair twisted with his silver tinted bangs, becoming one single lock. One being. Just like him and me.  
  
That gleam in his eye. That extra emotion - I saw what it was now. For years that gleam had puzzled me, but now, it was all too identifiable. Love. For me.  
  
"Yugi?" I asked.  
  
"What, Leah?" he said with that adoring fashion of his that barely kept me from kissing him.  
  
I was almost afraid to ask this. But, I had to know. "How long have you've loved me?" Such a rhetorical question. I already knew the answer. It was…that night…  
  
"Since that fight between Ushio and Jounouchi and Honda. Since you stayed by my side, protecting me from the incorrectly accused Jounouchi and Honda." His remark came with a laughing grin to accompany it.  
  
I blushed from embarrassment, turning my head away from him, remembering the incident. "I'm really, _really _sorry about that."  
  
He chuckled. "I know. When did you fall in love with me?"  
  
I wasn't really sure how to answer that perplexing question. I kept my gaze on the ground as I evaluated my options. I may have loved him from the very beginning, but did not recognize the feeling. I may have fallen in love with him the night he had kissed me, even if unconsciously. What should I say?

I sighed. "I don't really know. Most likely that night too, when I sat by your side, right after you kissed me."  
  
He relaxed his grip on me, and pulled his head away from mine. "That's right. I did kiss you, didn't I?"  
  
My head flung around so fast at his proclamation, I whipped him in the face with my hair and blinded him for a few seconds. "You remember that!?" I whispered shrilly.  
  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Confusion swam in his eyes.  
  
"Because you were half asleep!" I exclaimed, clearly baffled.  
  
"And that means what? I've done things before when I was half asleep and remembered them. Remember the time you and Jounouchi drew on my face in washable marker? You didn't think I would know, did you?" he retaliated back, smirking.  
  
I leaned in toward him, and I locked my lips with his. I kissed him for two reasons: to keep from explaining Jounouchi's and my actions that one, hilarious night and because I wanted to. My eyes were open this time, as was his, and we both gazed at each other with easily read expressions. Lustful passion flashed in his eyes. I pulled back, and he held me in his arms with binding strength, as though if he let go, he would lose me forever. Which would never happen. I stared up at the stars, watching them glimmer and shine, sparkling in the night sky. "Yugi?" Why was I asking this question again, when I knew what he would say?  
  
"Yes?" he replied promptly.  
  
"Do you really love me, or are you not sure?"  
  
He chuckled, completely amused by the question, as if it was a joke. "Oh, come on. How many times have you asked me that tonight? What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know what to think!" I snapped, like a snake that just captured its prey with its poisonous fangs.  
  
His slender arms tightened around me, disintegrating all the insecurity flowing within my veins, replacing it with pure love. His lowered his head to my ear, the passion hanging in the air almost too much for my will power, which alone kept me from planting kisses all over him. "I will always love you. Forever."  
  
"I love you too. Forever."  
  
With that, I turned in his grasp, and leaned my head against his chest. His arms still around me, I continued to watch the twinkling of the stars. The beautiful shining stars, resembling the glow of happiness and passionate love that gleamed in both our eyes. 

The stars, which I never paid attention to in the past, seemed to be full of life and vitality. 

I had never noticed their splendor before, and they were all to inspiring now. One in particular, a flaming ball of glamorous fire up in the northern part of the sky, caught my eye. And it seemed to have caught Yugi's as well. "Leah?" he asked in my ear.  
  
"Yes?" I answered, my voice filled with recognition.  
  
"You see it don't you?"  
  
"Yes."

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes." I murmured. What did he want with the star?  
  
"Should we deem that stars ours, to gaze upon for a lifetime?"  
  
"Yes." I murmured, thinking of how romantic Yugi's idea was. "It is the most beautiful thing in the sky."  
  
"Yes. And you are the most beautiful thing upon the ground," he whispered amorously in my ear.  
  
I sighed with enchanting pleasure. 

Yes, I did love him. And he loved me, with both mind and body. This - what we had - was unmistakable love, something that many people had spent their lives seeking. And I had it, at such a young, vulnerable age.

"I love you, Yugi." I whispered absentmindedly, preoccupied with my reveries, snuggling closer within his grasp.  
  
We both gazed at our blessed star, his arms hugging me from behind in an embrace of pure ardor and devotion. He leaned over to my ear again. I silently begged for a kiss to meet my lips. My wish was answered as I felt his warms lips touch mine. His arms taut around me, he deepened the kiss. The world began to spin around me. He released me, and we both gazed up into the night sky, staring at our star. His whispers reached my ears. 

"We are like the darkness and the stars. Perfect fit for one another. A perfect pair. We will always be together. Forever." I sighed blissfully. I knew what he said was true. We stood in the street the whole night, watching the stars lose their luminosity and present it to the rising sun. I memorized his words, and not another sound was spoken that entire night. We were happy being together with each other, and we didn't need words to communicate. We only needed each other. His embracing arms kept me warm the entire night. I still remembered his words as we gazed up into the night and early into dawn to see the rising sun, and they were true.  
  
We were the darkness and the stars. We would always be together. If we were ever separated, we would fumble through the darkness to reach one another's arms.  
  
Forever.

With the emerging sun, his lips continued to captured mine. My world ceased to sway and spin.

It stopped moving altogether.


End file.
